


歧途05

by Ariskath



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariskath/pseuds/Ariskath
Summary: 【博君一肖】歧途05初夜吃乾抹淨
Kudos: 1





	歧途05

05.

说起来王e一博长相俊朗，少时便是玉面书生白马王子般的人物，自十四岁分化成alpha之后，不知多少痴男怨女为他的床榻争折腰。肖战又不盲，既然横竖都是一刀，他宁愿拣个靓仔。

王少爷心中一喜，手上的动作也就温柔了些许，将人裤子解开，拉下纯白色的三角小裤头逗弄他早也抬头的物事，大小自然不比自己的，但胜在白嫩精致。快感像潮水般冲刷肖战的脑袋，他感觉自己好像透不过气来，一道白光闪现眼前，他紧紧咬住下唇也没能阻止自己发出一声羞臊不已的呻吟，这便泄了在黑道太子爷平日拿刀拿棍的手里。肖战半眯着眼，被咬得艳红的嘴唇微张，露出两只白净兔牙，娇喘传进王生耳里像是奶猫的小爪一下下撩逗他的心。

趁着人还没回过神来，王生秉承一贯作风给完甜头就连本带利要收回来，所谓九出十三归，纯情中学生被王生亲自服侍完，是时候到王生爽一爽。

粗砺的指头带着刚才小兔子喷出的白液探到后面的芳幽之地，王生啧啧嗤笑原来纯情中学生并不纯情，秘密花园早已成沼泽地，似是准备好邀人入内寻幽探秘。肖战听不得他直白的粗言秽语，否认自己没有饥渴难耐，懒理他是黑社会大佬直骂他下流，但身体却很诚实，小嘴吃进王少爷两节指头还嫌不够。

被骂下流的王生不怒也不恼，继续勤勤恳恳开拓紧致的处子地，感觉到甬道开始把放肆侵犯的手指夹紧，不想他失了性趣头一次便做怕了。经验丰富的alpha此时稍稍释出信息素，是安抚也是引诱未经人事的omega遵从本能去接纳他，顺便拉开裤链，掏出硌得人心慌的大手枪来，要乖乖仔学坏。

该煨啰（语境类似我的天）！这东西烫手！无奈王生下了死命令要他照办煮碗（现学现卖），肖战只得硬着头皮上。虽然肖弟弟还未够秤（未成年），但人之初性本善，交欢是人类本能，更别提他是优等生，举一反三又算得了什么，几下功夫便令肉棒又大一圈，龟头紫得发黑，青筋盘在柱身，这把凶器确实狰狞！

王生将人放到床上脱清光。两条长腿一分开，春光无遗，肖战还没来得及感到羞耻, 王生已经拼拢两指探入粗鲁地进出，一边搅弄着, 一边加快速度并换着角度抽插扩张那紧窄的肉穴。他的耐心早已不剩多少，甚至一刻也不想再等，但他更加不想弄伤肖战。

大概是omega的体质作祟，很快就有种奇怪的酥麻感从后穴传来。肖战面颊泛红喘息渐重, 前面也开始抬头，被手指操开了的嫩红穴口水光潺潺，王生按着身下人的水蛇腰, 火急火燎地把自己挤进去，二话不说就一挺到底。那根东西比王生三指加起来都要粗，这么一顶，痛得肖战当下就叫了出来。又加之想到自己被骗来献身，眼泪便滴答滴格沾湿王生今日特地吩咐工人换的丝绸被单。

身下人哆嗦着哭得梨花带雨, 王生纵是个铁打的硬汉子也难过这美人关，即使跨下动作不停，也连忙又亲又哄，“唔使惊，傻猪，一阵间就好舒服。”肖战觉得自己痛得似要裂开两半，但也只得忍受着委屈地点头，昐着王生下手能轻一点，却不料这般乖巧模样就是火酒，加倍燃起王生腹下两寸熊熊欲火。他将肖战丰腴的臀瓣掰得更开，即使极紧致湿热的甬道仍是前进艰难，他仍然不屈不挠地换着角度抽插，想快点找到那奇妙的位置。越快将小处子操开, 这尤物便能越快体会到做爱的妙处。 初尝人事的肖战只得任王一博摆布，承受对方忘情且近乎失控的顶弄，慢慢体验由痛楚变成快感的煎熬，所有感觉对他而言都是陌生的，而跟一个陌生男人做爱更是让他既羞耻又有种不见得光的刺激感。王一博插得好深好深，每次他那根东西顶进来肖战都有种肚子被它顶得鼓起来的错觉。太快太深了，肖战抽泣着说不要了，但其实他不并知道自己在说什么，他好像有求王一博停下来，又好像有骂他发情公狗之类的脏话，他的脑子大概被操成浆糊了，而王一博根本没理会他嗯嗯啊啊在说什么，只当他是爽得语无伦次一直浪叫。

肖战揽着王一博，指甲在他精劲得像猎豹一般的背上划下许多抓痕，若有人见到王生玉背上这几十道深深浅浅的伤痕，铁定以为他不知道受了什么刑，又怎会料到原来威震省港澳的黑道太子爷是失足跌入绝情谷被情花刺伤。要是别个胆敢把王生弄伤成这样，大概至少要交代低一只手指，但王生钟意他，被他抓得痛了，也只是掰过他的手与他十指紧扣压在头上方，更显缠绵。他一双腰自觉地缠上王一博精窄的腰肢，勾得人加倍卖力在他体内抽送。随着抽插越来越疯狂, 肉体的撞击声变得响亮又淫糜，爱液混着前精被捣成白沫从小穴流出滴到床单上去。肖战哪里经得起这些，早已被操射了两遍，此刻柱身颤颤巍巍的吐着透明的液体已经射不出什么东西来，他终于确信这个人是要在他身上讨债的了。

王一博低头在肖战颈窝舔啜，心猿意马似乎是想咬他后颈的腺体，他耳边尽霸道地攻城掠地时发出的粗喘，仅存的一丝理智告诉他不能被标记，可是他一紧张就不自觉地把正在他身上寻开心的王生夹得紧紧的，王生一声低吟，一股热辣辣的暖流就在他穴中喷发。

幸好没有咬。肖战累得昏睡过去之前这么想道。

*  
完事时已是深夜。

王一博把肖战抱去冲凉房洗了一下，帮他穿上睡袍，安顿在佣人换过新被铺的床上，但却没有和他一起睡觉。

回到自己的房中，王一博在书桌前点了根万宝路，吞云吐雾间想起刚才那场痛快淋漓的性事，很久没有这么爽过。他想起那个男孩触感细腻的肌肤、情动时水雾氤氲的迷离眼波、似嗔似娇的婉转呻吟，还有那可爱的唇下小痣...

他狠狠地抽了一口烟，仰头把烟缓缓吐出。他没养过人，更加没有谈过所谓的恋爱，因为他没有兴趣，但现在，他决定了要将这个漂亮男孩留在身边一段日子。


End file.
